


Common Ground

by xSnoopBunnyx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Ginger best friend, Hux is actually nice, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinda, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Masturbation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey says yes, a whole LOT of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSnoopBunnyx/pseuds/xSnoopBunnyx
Summary: An AU in which Rey takes Kylo's hand, and ultimately his heart. These two powerful Force users will bring the much needed balance and peace to the galaxy.





	1. Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there lovely people! So this is the first fan fiction I have ever posted! So please, go easy on me! I'm so thrilled to share what I wish had happened with these two dummies in The Last Jedi. Thanks for reading!   
> (Just a warning: There will be smut in almost every chapter, so if that is not for you, that's okay! Just letting you know!!)

"But not to me."   
Her eyes flickered up, her face crunched up slightly in pain and confusion. His words had sliced through her, but the gentleness of his voice in his confession cut even deeper. It touched something deep inside of her that no one ever had before. She felt her heart pulling towards him, as she looked into his pleading eyes. The tears were burning her eyes at this point.   
He reached his hand out to her, a pleading gesture. She looked down at it then back up at his pained face. “Join me.”   
"Please." He begs, barely audible.  
It was at that moment she realized, not only did this man need her, but he was not misguided in what he was asking of her. Leave the past behind, destroy if you have to. All she had ever done was cling to the past. Waiting for the parents she knew did not want her. Her whole life had been devoted to living on that god-forsaken desert planet, where she was dumped at five years old, just waiting for those people she didn't even remember to come back for her. She was a foolish girl, and this man had seen her for that. But he had also seen her strength, her beauty and her courage. And he wanted her for that. She was his equal in every way, and he needed the balance she can provide him.  
She looked down at his hand once again, and her gaze slowly returned to his face, as she stepped forward and slowly put her small hand in his large, gloved one. He wrapped his long fingers around hers and let out a weak, breathy laugh, sounding relieved. "Thank you, Rey."  
"You need me, as much as I need you. But... I have to ask something of you, in return, please." She kept her hand in his as she walked closer, so they were nearly chest to chest. She looked up into his hauntingly beautiful brown eyes. She could get lost in them, if they had the time.  
"Anything, name it, and it is yours." He said with fierce determination.  
"Let the Resistance flee to the base, cease fire, just for now." He flinched as she spoke and looked toward the small window in the burning room around them. He never released her hand, which she thought was a good sign. "Your mother is smart; she knows when it is in her best interest to retreat." He flinched again at the mention of his mother.   
He pondered for a moment, not looking at her. Sighing deeply, he turned back to look her in the eyes, "I have no reason to fire on them at this time. We shall stop immediately, but that is all I can promise you for now."  
In her relief, she found herself reaching up to cup his scarred cheek. Her action must have surprised him, based on the widening of his eyes.   
"Rey..." He breathed out. "I... I am sorry."  
It was her turn to be shocked. Standing there, in a burning room, with Kylo kriffing Ren, holding his hand and cheek, while he was apologizing to her. She was speechless.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" A cry broke through the room.   
Rey and Kylo turned to see Hux standing in the entrance of the room, staring, surprisingly not horrified, just shocked, at them with Snoke's dead body in the background.   
"Snoke is dead, and call off the pursuit of the resistance transports. Immediately." Kylo said in a flat voice. His hand twitched over his saber, in case Hux tried to do anything stupid.   
Hux, being the clinical and precise man he is, surveyed the room. He stepped in carefully, walking around and cautiously over the many dead praetorian guards in the room. He then stopped in front of the window, where you could see the transports still being fired upon. He lifted his hand up to his mouth and spoke into the comms link. "Cease fire on the transports, by word of our new Supreme Leader Kylo Ren." He eyed Kylo as he spoke the last words. A slow smile spread on the ginger man’s face.  
"I beg your pardon," Kylo asked, ready to Force choke Hux if this was a ruse.  
"While I don't approve of the method used in the execution of our dear old Supreme Leader, it was time. His methods and ideals were outdated, the only reason I followed him, was, well, to be perfectly frank, self-preservation and the safety of the First Order citizens." Hux walked over to where Kylo and Rey, who had been perfectly silent, were standing.  "My dear, I don't believe we have met. I am General Armitage Hux." He extended a hand to Rey.   
"I'm Rey," She said, reaching out to shake his hand.   
"Rey. Lovely. Now," He dropped her hand and faced the new Supreme Leader. "We have much to discuss, Supreme Leader Ren. Or would you prefer Emperor, in honor of the old Sith lords you worship? Choose whatever title suits."  
"Supreme Leader is fine, and Rey is my..." He looked down at Rey, who was just staring at him, wondering what he was gonna say next.  
"Your apprentice, my Lord?" Hux offered.   
"Yes, apprentice. Now, we have had quite the day. I think it is best if we retire and rest. I will call for you when we’re ready to begin… discussing things.”  
Kylo grabbed Rey's hand as they retreated from the throne room to the elevator. He kept Rey's hand in his grasp even when they were in there, as he needed her comfort. It was a lot to take in, he was still shaken by the events of the day. He did not anticipate killing his master for this girl, he did not expect her to choose him over the resistance, and he especially never thought he would see the day where Hux was friendly with him. Hux must have faked his disdain for the approval of the Supreme Leader. Or maybe not approval, but to appear to not have another Force sensitive ally. Hux was a smart man.   
"Ben... er... uh, Kylo," Rey stammered out. "Or do I address you as 'my lord'?" By the look on her face, she did not want to call him that.   
"Rey, I know this is a lot, this day was unexpected for the both of us. I did not anticipate this and I have no plan. I know we have a lot to discuss, we will do so on the Finalizer." He said without looking at her. He stared straight ahead. "And call me whatever you like, except in public. Refer to me as Lord Ren, and you will be Lady Rey."  
"Lady? Is that appropriate for someone of my status?"  
"You are apprentice to the Supreme Leader of First Order, Rey." He turned to look at her. "We will change the future of the galaxy." He pulled the hand he was holding up to his chest, right over his heart. "But, please, leave the past behind us."  
"Ren," She said softly, deciding that was a good name to use for now. She reached up to stroke his scarred cheek with her free hand. "It is all behind us, but please, leave the anger in the past as well. Let us move forward to a new future for the galaxy, of peace and order, of light and dark, of balance. Please."  
"Do you forgive me, Rey?" He looked at her intensely.   
She released his hand to reach it up and cup his face with both hands. Lifting herself up on her toes, she pulled his head closer to hers, to meet halfway. He didn't know what to make of it, so he let her do it all, not touching her, in case she didn't want it. "Yes, Ren. I do." She said so close to his face, he could feel her warm breath on his cheek.   
Unexpectedly, she closed the distance between them, gently pressing her lips against his. Surprised by her actions, Kylo took a small step back, breaking their lips apart. He looked at Rey, who looked shocked and embarrassed.   
“I, uh, I’m sorry, that was inappropriate.” She stuttered out and backed further away from him.  
He reached forward to grab her hand again but was interrupted by the loud hiss of the elevator door. They were met by the emotionless masks of two Stormtroopers, who were there to accompany them to his shuttle.   
“Supreme Leader, sir, your shuttle is prepared and ready for you. Do you require any assistance, sir?”   
“Actually, I have no need for my shuttle now. You are dismissed.” Kylo said in a strained voice. He was trying to contain his anger at them for the interruption.   
The troopers nodded their helmets and turned around, ready to walk away, when a voice piped up, “Thank you.” It had come from the same elevator as the Supreme Leader, but it was definitely not him. The troopers turned around again and looked at Rey, and then again to Kylo, unsure of what to do or say.  
Kylo sighed. She would not make this easy on him, he gathered. “Soldiers, this is Lady Rey, she is apprentice and will be addressed as such.”  
“Yes sir,” The nodded to Kylo once again before turning to Rey and softening their voices to say, “It is our pleasure, Lady Rey.”  
Kylo smiled at the sight of his soldiers addressing his Rey like that. His Rey. He suddenly felt a surge of pride, especially with how caring she sounded towards them. She was either going to be the best or the worst thing for the First Order. He placed his hand on Rey’s lower back and urged her out of the elevator, removing his hand once she was walking. “Come, I will show you to your quarters.”  
They made their way through, what felt like, endless hallways that all had the same dark, stainless steel look. Rey wondered if she would ever memorize where she was in this ship. She tried to make mental notes of any numbers on door or wall, any notable rooms, but it became all jumbled as they walked further. Kylo seemed to sense her anxiety and placed his hand on her lower back once more, in an effort to comfort her. “It is easier than you think. Once you have rested, we can walk around and I’ll show you where things are and how to get where you need to be.”  
“It’s larger than any Stardestroyer I’ve ever been in.” Rey looked up at his confused face.  
“You’ve been in many?” He arched an eyebrow at her.  
“On Jakku,” She explained. “There were many in the deserts. They were easy to scavenge in, lots of tech that was in high demand… well, most of the time.”   
He nodded as she spoke. “Ah yes, those would have been slightly older models, from nearly thirty years ago. And this particular ship was Snoke’s brain child. He wanted something bigger, better than anything else the First Order has ever had, something that strike fear in the hearts of those who oppose him.” He could feel the anger rising in him as he spoke. His jaw clenched and he tightened his fists.   
She felt the hand that was on her back drop and she looked to see him balling his hands into fists. Not knowing what else to do, she reached down and held his balled up fist in her hand. She figures by now that was their thing. Holding hands. They had done it quite a few times in their time together. In the hut on Ach-To, the throne multiple times, in the elevator he didn’t let go over her hand. It was comfort now.   
They continued walking as she grabbed his large, balled up fist in her tiny hand. He decided that probably looked silly so he relaxed that hand and slid his gracefully in hers, locking fingers together. He felt a small burst of energy ripple of her; she must be unknowingly projecting her feelings. It gave him a small thrill, which in turn dampened his anger. Maybe she would help him leave it in the past.  
They proceeded down several more boring, similar hallways before they reached a set of doors and they entered into what appeared to be another hallway, but smaller with more doors throughout. Almost like a dorm.  
“Where are we?” She asked curiously.   
“We are in the hall where the Knights of Ren sleep when they are here, which is rarely. Snoke liked to keep my Knights separate from me most of the time. There are several unclaimed rooms here as well, I figured you’d be more comfortable being here rather across the ship in the officers’ quarters.” He walked only a few doors into the hallway and stopped. “Will be this be alright with you?”  
“Um, yes,” She hesitated.  
“Is there something you need?” He suddenly felt very concerned. Was she okay? Would she rather be away from him? Had he overstepped somewhere?   
“No, no… I’ve just never had a real… room of my own. I’ve slept in make shift beds and beds that were not my own my whole life. It’s just so new.” She turned and stared in awe at what was about to become her new room. She couldn’t place what feeling was causing the dull ache in heart. It wasn’t sadness, rather lonely and longing.  
“Does this make you happy, or sad?” He asked, carefully. He couldn’t sense the strong emotion she was feeling.  
“Happy, I think. Overwhelming. Will you come in with me?” She looked up at him again, eyes wide, almost waiting for the sting of rejection.  
“Of course, Rey.” He reached a gloved finger up to her face and stroked her cheek. “I’ll stay with you as long as you’d like.”  
How about forever? She thought to herself.  
“If that is what you wish.” The words tumbled out before he realized she hadn’t said them out loud.  
“How did… are you inside my head?!” She pushed away from him, looking around her almost defensively, like she was searching for an exit.  
“No, no, I’m not, you projected that to me. You’ve been doing that since you took my hand.” He tried to console her urgently. She couldn’t leave him. Not when he just got her.  
“What?” She breathed out, softening. She hesitantly came closer to him again. “How do I know you’re not lying?” She furrowed her brow at him.  
“I know I have a long way to go to earn your respect and forgiveness but I have never lied to you. And I never would!” His anger began to flood his senses again, rolling off of him in dark waves. Rey could feel it rising.  
“Ren, stop it.” She crossed her arms.   
“Stop what?” He spat out indignantly.   
“The anger, the aggression, I have felt it from you several times since taking your hand, since joining you. You said you were going to leave it in the past. I want to help you, but you can’t get angry every three seconds!” Her own anger was rising inside her, practically fueled by his.   
The threat of her anger seemed to calm him down, not wanting to upset either of them any further when they had both already had a stressful enough day.  
“Rey,” He reached for her hands. She hesitated at first, before sighing and giving in. “Do you want to go see your new room? And talk inside?” He pulled her a little closer, and then reached one of his hands over to place it on the scanner to enter the room. The doors opened and he pushed a few buttons on the data pad, and then placed her hand over the same scanner. It registered her hand and flashed green.   
“There now you have access, this is officially your room.” He guided her into the room.  
“And you have access too?” She asked, sounding almost a little hopeful.   
He nodded. “But I’ll never enter without your permission, unless there is danger.”  
When she walked in there, she was not expecting what she saw. It was a fully furnished quarters, with a full living area, with a large couch and table, a desk off to the side. Off the living area was a small kitchen area, where she could prepare real meals; the prospect of that was thrilling to her, even if she didn’t know how to yet. To the other side of the living area were two other doors. She walked over to one and entered the largest bedroom she had seen, which wasn’t hard, as she hadn’t seen many, mostly small living quarters on small ships. In the middle of the room was a large bed, fully made. To either side of the bed were two small tables with small lamps. There was a small door in this room, which she assumed was a closet. She looked back at the doorway where Kylo was standing, watching her take it all in. Knowing he was watching made the decision she made next even better.  
She looked back at the huge bed and ran straight toward it, jumping up and plopping on it, sinking into the soft fabric around, taking in the clean smell of the sheets. As she was rubbing her face in the clean linens, she heard a chuckle from behind her. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Knowing she made him laugh made her heart flutter, which she could only assume he felt, since she was feeling the joy radiating off of him  
She flipped herself over and sat up, staring up at him. He was leaning very casually in the doorway, which caught her off guard. Kylo Ren did not seem like a person who was ever caught being casual, or anything other than regal to be honest.  
Before she could get lost in admiring him, she wanted to finish exploring her new room. She pushed past him, into the living area again, looking at the other door, which she could now assume was a refresher. Her only thought now was will I really get my own shower? Opening the door, she was once again overwhelmed with what she saw. Not only was there a shower, but there was a large tub next to it, plus the usual sink and toilet.   
“Is that… is this really mine?” Tears began to well in her eyes. She couldn’t contain herself anymore. The tears started to flow as she reached to touch the side of the cold, porcelain tub. She slumped down onto the floor of her new bathroom and let out shaky sobs.   
“Why are you sad, Rey?” Kylo came down onto his knees beside Rey and put a strong arm around her, unsure of how far he could go with comforting her.   
“Not sad,” She managed out, between sobs. “I’m happy. I belong somewhere.”   
“Of course, Rey. You belong here, on this ship, in the galaxy… with me.” He added in hesitantly.   
“Thank you, Ren.” She started to wipe her face and stood up, regaining her composure almost as quickly as she lost it. “Now, I think I’d like to shower and sleep. It has been… a day.”  
He stood up with her. “Of course. My quarters are across the hall, if you need anything do not hesitate to contact me. Next to your door is comm, you can use to contact me at any point, and a data pad to order food and clothing you may require.” He stiffened back to Supreme Leader rather quickly.  
“Thank you for everything.”  
“Your welcome, Lady Rey. I shall retire now.” He bowed his head to her as he retreated from her rooms, leaving her wondering where she went wrong. Why had he become so stiff?   
Well she could ponder that while she showered. Before she hopped in, she picked up the data pad and decided to order food and fresh clothes to be delivered to her room to be clean and well fed before she could go to sleep. She decided on a simple gray tunic and black leggings as her everyday apparel. She didn’t want to wear the First Order officer uniform, but her tan and brows did not feel appropriate here either. Grey was neutral. She also ordered several pairs of under clothes to be delivered and shirts to sleep in. She was going to take full advantages of living life in the Supremacy.   
Once she was done ordering her clothes and food, she stepped back into the fresher. She looked at herself in the full length mirror as she undressed, watching every part of her body, which was sore from the intense fighting from earlier in the day. Oh god, had that really been earlier that day? It felt like ages ago.  
When she was fully naked, she took in her reflection and smiled to herself. While she could stand to gain some weight in some areas, she was happy to have maintain an athletic body shape, having strong legs and arms with a slender waist, with the right amount of hip and breast for her stature. Her thoughts betrayed her, by drifting to Kylo, wondering what he would think if he saw her naked. He’d honestly probably tell her she stinks and needs to get in the shower. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and turned to the shower. She fiddled with the controls for a few seconds before figuring out the hot water and the right settings.   
After she was done in the shower and was dressed in her new fresh clothes, she had opted for a big sleep shirt and underwear, since she was alone in her room, she sat at her large couch and ate the food she had ordered. While she ate, she fiddled with that data pad, which seemed to have books and holovids stored on it. She picked one about a planet called Naboo and read while she ate.   
When she had finished her food, she brought her plates to her small kitchen and placed them in the sink. She supposed it was time for bed, since her eyelids were starting to droop and her head felt heavy. She made her way into her bedroom, turned off the lights and let herself sink into the bed with a heavy sigh. As she lay there, clean, comfortable and warm, her thoughts drifted to the man she knew was only a few rooms away. What was he doing? Was he showering? Eating? Sleeping? Was he shirtless like that time she had seen him on Ach-To? Was he naked?  
She could feel warm heat pooling in her lower body as she thought about that. She had seen men shirtless before, even naked, she wasn’t sheltered. She had even been with a couple men before. Well, boys. She had never seen someone who looked like Kylo, her Kylo. The idea of being with him, having him, claiming him was appealing in a way she had never felt. The heat in her abdomen grew hotter and lower and she realized she was going to have to take care of herself or she would grow more and more uncomfortable.  
She sighed and got comfortable, laying on her back, sliding her underwear down so she could have easy access. She dipped her hand down to her cunt and slowly began trailing her fingers along herself, feeling how wet she had gotten just from think of him naked. She started to think of him naked, standing here in front her, watching her touch herself, intrigued and jealous it wasn’t him bring her pleasure. She picked up her own pace a little, using her middle finger to stroke circles around her clit while she was building her fantasy in her head.  
Her heat was rising and she lifted her other hand to tweak her nipple between her thumb and first finger, reveling in how good it felt to relieve some friction she’d been feeling. She imagined his large hands doing the work for her, so she could just lay back and enjoy the pleasure. Wondering how good his hands would feel, cupping her breasts, playing with her nipples. Would he dip his head down and use his mouth? Oh god, she imagined how good his pouty lips would feel on her skin. As she pictured him kissing her breasts, and down her stomach, down to her warm cunt, she picked up her own pace, dipping her finger inside of her now, thrusting in an out slowly, trying to make the pleasure last as long she could.   
Imagining how good his tongue would feel dipping into her wet heat, she couldn’t help but let out a guttural sounding moan. She was alone how bad could that be. She added another finger inside of, letting out another moan, this time less animalistic. Her body decided it was time to pick up the pace, and she began working herself faster, panting. “Oh Kylo,” She heard herself breathe out in a sigh.  
Almost there, her hands worked even faster. She was building up to what was going to be the most intense orgasm of her life. Her fingers working her inside as fast as she could handle, with her other hand playing with her breast. She was so close, she let out another animalistic moan, right on the verge. It was right –  
“Rey?!” She heard from her doorway.   
“BEN!? What the fuck are you doing in here?!” She scrambled up to the top of her bed, throwing her covers over herself, trying, very poorly, to cover up what she had just been doing.  
“I, uh, I sensed you, it was overwhelming… I thought you might be hurt. I was mistaken.” He answered but made no move to leave.   
She realized then the state he was in. His dark, wavy hair was a mess, in the sexiest way, he was shirtless, just in what appeared to be tight sleep pants. Oh no, she looked lower, not pants. Underwear. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was standing in her doorway, in nothing but his underwear, holding his lightsaber, while she had been masturbating to the thought of him. It was almost too perfect.   
“I, no, I’m okay… are you, Kylo?” She asked in a breathy voice. There was no hiding was she was doing now. He had to know. She decided to take this opportunity to stare at his gorgeous, milky chest. It was littered with scars, one that she had given him, another from Chewie’s bow caster, and others that she didn’t know, but she wanted to memorize every single one. She let her eyes trail down, settling on his tight, black, of course, underwear. He must have sensed what she was doing, because she could tell he was aroused, if just a little, and he clearly was not little.  
She brought her eyes back up to his face and noticed his expression had changed from embarrassment to something darker. It stirred the same part of her she had just been pleasuring and she was sure he could feel, because she wanted him to feel it.  
“Rey…” He said carefully, in a low seductive voice. “You’re playing a dangerous game here…” He sounded vaguely threatening.   
“Why?” She said, confidently. She reached under her blanket to pull her underwear back up and stood up to face him. She walked over to him, letting his see her how she was, disheveled and half naked. “Why is this dangerous?”   
“You don’t know the dark side,” He said through a clenched jaw. “I wouldn’t stop if I started Rey. It is different from the Jedi ways, it is fire and passion. It is raw and untamed.” His voice stayed low and controlled, and it was doing things to her she couldn’t even explain.   
“Did you see me? Did you feel me?” She asked, reaching a hand up to his chest, tracing the scar she had left him with. He shuddered under her touch. “I want to know, Kylo. Could you see or feel what I was thinking of?”   
He let out a shaky breath. “Yes, I did, and it would be even more than you could imagine, Rey.” He reached out and gripped her waist tightly, pulling her into him.  
She gasped as she was brought in closer to his chest. She could take in his smell and feel now, he was warm and smell like a musky forest, of pine needles. It was intoxicating. He felt like a dream. She placed her hands on his chest, running them along the hard muscles she felt there, and up over his shoulders.  
“I didn’t think you wanted me,” She admitted, in a small voice. “You pushed me away in the elevator.”   
“Rey, dear Rey, I have always wanted you. Wanted you to be mine. You are mine. You will never be anyone else’s.” He held her tighter, suddenly bringing his hot mouth down onto her waiting mouth. It was a feverish kiss, hot and wanting. A beautiful game of push and pull. He slid his tongue along her lower lip, urging her to open her mouth, which she graciously did for him. He smiled against her and ran his tongue over her lower lips, before gently sinking his teeth into the same spot, earning him a moan. He slid his tongue into her mouth and found hers and gently ran his along hers. They began another game of push and pull, meanwhile she had run her hands up into his beautiful and soft black hair. She gripped handfuls of it and pulled slightly, which caused him to groan into her mouth, which only quickened the pace of her lips on his.  
Eventually, they both had to come up to breathe and when they did they were met with the same expression on each other’s faces. Lust. And something else they couldn’t place, but was not the time to discover feelings. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, before Kylo suddenly gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his hard length against her hot center and let out a long moan, causing his to rut up against her slightly. She tightened her fingers in his hair again and brought her mouth down to kiss down his neck as much as she could reach.  
“Rey,” He breathed out in a low rugged voice. “If you want to stop, tell me now, because I don’t want to.” She let her teeth sink into the crook of his neck in response, he moaned and gripped her one of her ass cheeks.   
“I want you, Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, whoever the hell you are. All of you.” She kissed and sucked on the spot she had just bit. She wanted to mark him up. He was his. She needed to see on his body that she had claimed him.  
“You can claim me all night long, sweetheart.” He laughed darkly at her thoughts. “As long as you know, you are mine too. And I’m not nearly as sweet as you about it.”   
In a swift motion he had her down on the bed and her sleep shirt tossed onto the floor. He lowered himself on top her, bringing his mouth down onto hers again, in a slow, more passionate kiss. His hands began to trace down her body, landing on her waist, right beneath her breasts, teasing her, using his thumb to barely trace over the underside of her breasts.   
He started kissing down her neck, to her chest and shoulders, only pausing to breathe hot breath over her nipple, before lowering his tongue to it, tracing circles around it, as she began to writhe beneath him. He held her waist with one hand and used the other to reach up to her other breast and cupped it. She started panting under him, which was the exact response he was looking for. Being with another Force sensitive person had its benefits. He knew exactly what she wanted and needed when she did. It would be the most pleasurable experience she had ever had.   
He teased her breasts for another minute, switching between them with his hands and tongue, giving them equal attention. Her hands were running over his hair and scratching his shoulders and whatever else she could reach, not knowing what to do other than revel in the pleasure this man was bringing her. He started to work his kisses down her over her ribcage, going further down to her navel, kissing all the way down to the band of her underwear. His kisses began to descend down her hips and thighs; he hadn’t even touched her underwear yet.  
She was panting heavy underneath his touch, waiting for him to remove her underwear and release the pressure building inside her.  
“Be patient, sweetheart.” He smiled against the skin of her thigh. Using both his hands, he parted her legs slightly, lifting her knees, exposing herself to him. He kissed the inside of her thighs, starting toward her knees and working his way toward her throbbing cunt. He was being tantalizingly slow and it was killing her slowly. He was about to begin his descent down there; she was right on the edge–  
“Rey?” She heard a gentle voice.   
She opened her eyes and saw Kylo, fully dressed, standing in her doorway. She sat up to get a better look, groaned when she saw him and threw herself back down onto the pillows.  
“Are you a dream or real?” She mumbled, almost incoherently.   
“Pardon?”  
“Oh forget it. Did you need something?”  
He continued to stare at her from the doorway before tentatively crossing the room to kneel next to the bed. “You’re flushed and sweating. Are you sick?” He reached to touch the back of his hand, surprisingly bare, to her forehead.  
She swatted his had away and buried herself further in the covers. Looking at him would just make her flush even more and she did not want to give away what she had just dreamed. She wasn’t even sure why she had dreamed it. “I’m fine.” She stated indignantly.  
He stood up and backed away, sensing her discomfort with his proximity. She caught a glimpse of his face quickly and could tell he looked hurt from her tone, but she saw him straighten up and contort his face back to stoic. His sudden behavior changed just solidified her belief that he wouldn’t want her anyway.  
“I sensed something in the Force and thought you were upset. I will leave you to get ready. Today we must get to business. We have to meet with General Hux in half an hour. I’ll be back to collect you then.” He scrunched his face into an expression she couldn’t place, she wondered if it was about her or Hux. He turned around and left the room without actually saying goodbye and she was sitting there stunned and embarrassed in a heap on her bed.   
Her bed, she thought. She wasn’t going to wonder where she would sleep tonight, if she would have a place, she knew she would be comfortable. She had something to really call hers. The thought of returning to a room of her own, with food at her beckon call, and a bed full made and clean just for her made her eyes burn with tears. She had a home before on Jakku, but it was never comfort, it just was. It was there, but it was never what she wanted, as it lacked food and safety.   
Before she could get more tired, she heaved herself out of the bed to shower and get dressed. She made it fast, so the Supreme Leader wouldn’t be waiting on her. Though, she imagined he wouldn’t get mad at her for running late, as he was lucky she was even here with him and she decided she would remind him that it was her choice every chance she could get. She chose this path to do good and bring balance to the Force; they needed each other to accomplish that. And she would make sure she got proper training. Neither Jedi nor Sith training, though. They were somewhere in the middle and the training would need to reflect that.


	2. Making Changes

Once she was dressed, she stared in the mirror at her hair, hanging down her shoulders messily. She felt like the three buns were too childish for this new chapter in her life, which made her chest ache a little. She had worn that hairstyle for the entirety of her life that she could remember, but she felt like it didn’t define her anymore. She decided to run a brush through her hair instead, keeping her hair tie around her wrist, in case she needed to put her hair up at any point. She didn’t know when, or even if, they would start training together.   
Once she was done wrestling with her waves, she used her fingers to style it the best she could. She gave up when it looked presentable and made a mental note to search the holopad’s database for any hair advice, maybe she could find a video or pictures to inspire her. As she was huffing in the mirror, she heard a loud beep coming from the main living area. His majesty was here.  
She strode over to the door with the new found confidence her new style had given her, and opened the door for him. It took her a second to realize that he was not alone. Accompanying him were two Stormtroopers. She grimaced. “Is this necessary?” She jerked her chin in the direction of the troopers.  
He shot her a look and suddenly his voice was penetrating her head. Respect, Rey. In front of company you address me. He sounded stern and it rubbed her the wrong way. Today was gonna be another day.   
“Is this necessary, Lord Ren?” She restated her question, with a sickly sweet undertone to her voice, earning her another look she didn’t like  
“My guards will accompany me, unless I request otherwise. One can never be too sure, nowadays.” His voice was cold and cut through her like glass. They were probably going to have a serious talk later on.   
“Now, Lady Rey, if you’ll please join me.” This was not a real request. It was a command. “We have several meetings today to discuss the future of the First Order, which I would like you to be a part of.” He softened at the last words, sending her a wave of guilt through the inexplicable bond they seem to share. When she felt the guilt, she softened her expression as well. She internally smacked herself for having a reaction to his guilt, and he must have felt that because he gave her a small side smirk. It was enough to make her heart ache just a little, not enough for him to notice.  
“Yes I will join you, Lord Ren.” She stepped out of her room, next to him, in front of the troopers. She was caught off guard when Kylo extended his arm out, elbow bent, for her to hold. She linked hers with his with slight hesitation but calmed a little when he sent her reassurance over the bond. It was honestly exhilarating to be touching him and now she was paranoid her thoughts would betray, by showing him her dreams from last night. She suppressed her thoughts as much as possible as they walked down the same bleak hallways as the previous day. She still couldn’t tell in what direction they were headed.  
“Our first meeting will be with General Hux, possibly with the Generals from the other Stardestroyers afterward. I’m not sure if I’m ready to involve them in our plans yet though. I know we will have Hux on our side, but I want to give the death of Snoke time to settle before introducing such new concepts to these Generals. They may have to be replaced if they aren’t receptive.”  
Rey was only half listening after the heard “our plans”, which was making her head spin. She was with the man, who ruled a better part of the galaxy and he was involving her in the plans he was forming.   
“And what exactly are our plans? I mean, I was a bit caught up yesterday and didn’t think to ask the actual plan.” She looked over at him as they kept walking. His face looked pensive.  
“I want to implement some changes, and I have some… extreme ideas, that I hope you will agree with and even appreciate. I’d like to tell you when we are meeting with Hux, mostly because I think your reaction will influence the extremity of his. It is my plans for the conflict with the Rebellion.”  
“The… oh, okay…” Rey suddenly felt very small in comparison to the problems that lay ahead. She had opinions and ideas about what the First Order could do and not do, but she didn’t know military terms and protocols.   
“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.” He used his free hand to pat the arm that was linked with his own. It was a comforting gesture.   
She cleared her throat and in whatever voice she could manage said, “I’m fine.”  
They walked in uncomfortable silence through more hallways until they reached an elevator. When they entered, Kylo entered something on the data pad and the doors closed. It was almost comical, the awkward silence between them, and the Stormtroopers presence. Rey felt laughter bubbling to the surface, and it eventually got the best of her and she let out a small giggle. This earn her a side glance from Kylo, who she could have sworn she saw crack a smile.  
She couldn’t help but start to reflect on her life in this moment. How had a lowly scavenger from a desert wasteland of a planet end up with being apprentice to the Supreme Leader of the First Order, on their way to a meeting to determine the fate of the Order? How had she come from sleeping in an old AT-AT with barely a hammock as a bed to a plush mountain of clean sheets and pillows, from not knowing when he next meal, or portion, would be to being able to order food at will? She had made up her mind that she would never take these things for granted, since she never knew when, or if, they would be taken away from her and she didn’t want to learn to rely on anyone but herself in life. She didn’t want to learn to rely on Kylo and the niceties he was giving her.   
You’ll want for nothing, my lady. She heard his low voice, as it penetrated her thoughts.   
Thank you, Ren, for everything. She sent back to him. She decided to test the bond a little further and read his emotion. He was sealed off to her but she could feel the walls around his mind and she poked at them with her own. He glanced over at her, the same wide eyed stare he had given her in the throne room. He looked back ahead, but she felt his shielded walls waver slightly. From his mind, she picked up a stray thought. It was of herself, but it was shrouded in a feeling possessiveness. She was taken aback by the image and removed herself from his mind.  
He was smirking again. What a cheeky man. Though, she would be lying if she said the idea of Kylo being possessive didn’t appeal to her, in many different ways. She needed to be careful with these thoughts though, as she didn’t know for what reasons he considered her to be his. Was it purely for her power, the idea of them working in harmony and bringing balance to the force? Or did he want to be with her? It took everything in her limited power to keep herself from projecting these thoughts to him.  
By the time she was done with her conversation with herself, the elevator was stopped and they had entered a large conference room. In the middle was a table where 30 or more seats sat around. Hux was at the head of the table already, enthralled by whatever datapad he was reading at the time; he didn’t even notice them walking into the room. Kylo waved a hand to dismiss the troopers, and they retreated back into the elevator, leaving the three alone in the room.  
“Hello, Lord Ren. You’ll excuse me if I don’t address you as Supreme Leader on every occasion. It is quite a mouthful honestly.” Hux said, never taking his eyes off his datapad.  
Kylo rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Hux, seemingly unbothered by Hux’s familiarity.   
“Honestly you dubbed me new Supreme Leader anyway, I don’t care what you call me.”  
“Well, I would have taken the position myself but I don’t think I’m well suited for public appearance. Though, I guess neither was Snoke. Hm, maybe I should reconsider.” Hux feigned pondering that for a moment and then smacked his lips together. “Ah, best not. You’re much better suited. And hello, Lady Rey. How are you this morning? I hope you are finding life on the Supremacy to your satisfaction.”   
“Thank you for asking, I am very well actually. I’ve never lived, or even stayed, somewhere so…accommodating. It is wonderful.” Rey practically beamed at him. She wanted to make friends as quickly as possible, as to not have to rely on Kylo for too much. “How are you, General?”   
“Please, call me Armitage, or Hux, if you prefer. No need to be so formal. I have a feeling you and I will be fast friends, Rey.” He smiled a knowing smile at her. “And I am also well, thank you, dear.”  
“Yeah, yeah, we are all well. Slept well. Well fed. How about we move on, yes?” Kylo growled out. He didn’t seem pleased at the pleasantries between Rey and Hux.   
“Yes, let’s.” Hux purred out. “Now, we know where the remainder of the rebel alliance is, but the question is, are we going to do anything about it?”  
“I see you’re already on the same page as I, Hux.”   
“Well, when you asked to call off the assault of the transports, and took a known rebel as an apprentice, I assumed as much.” Hux straightened up in his chair. “Now, while I am all for working on some arrangement with the rebels, I can’t say other generals will be. I assume you have thought this through as well.”   
“I have thought about it some, yes, but not an extension amount. I wanted your council on the matter, as you are more familiar with these men. I have mostly just… intimidated them when necessary. But in regard to the rebels, I want to reach out, as the new leader, and offer some sort of peace. I don’t believe in Snoke’s ideals, and I’m going to go out on a limb and say most First Order personnel don’t either.”  
“I believe you are probably right, Ren. I know I, for one, did not agree with a lot of his archaic and borderline barbaric ways of thinking. Some of the older personnel may, but that is easily handled.”   
“Excuse me,” Rey interjected. “Not to be rude, but what sort of peace are you referring to? You wouldn’t be surrendering, obviously, as you are the bigger force, but would this be an alliance, or a cease fire?”   
“I would want to lean more toward an alliance, if possible. I would reach out to… General Organa…” His voice wavered at the thought of his mother. “And see what can be…accomplished. It will be difficult for them. They won’t trust us. But I wish to reach out as soon as possible. Maybe even today.”  
“They won’t trust you, but I believe I could be of assistance.” Kylo and Hux both looked engaged in what she was saying, and it was new kind of power she had never experienced. “Well, Leia… or uh, General Organa, trusts me. We grew closer after… the tragedy, I even had a homing beacon when I was on Ach-To, so that if we needed each other we could find one another. I don’t think her fallen son, or even the General who blew up the entire New Republic, no offence, will be able to convince her to even start any sort of negotiations or whatever you would do.”  
Both men say in silence for a moment, pondering the idea. It was Hux who spoke first.  
“I think that is actually an excellent idea, Rey. You worked with them, and believe in their ideals, and now you are here with us, and can, in a way, endorse what the First Order wants to accomplish now.” He looked over at Kylo for confirmation.  
Kylo looked between Hux and Rey for what felt like an eternity and then nodded. “I agree. Hux, we’ll have to open a secure line of communication. We are still in orbit around the planet of Crait, where we know they are. If we can’t reach the base they have found, then we will try the Millennium Falcon, which we know is with them, and if all else fails, Rey and I will surface the planet ourselves, and show them we are no threat.”   
“Excellent, sir. I will see to it at once and let you know when, or if, we are able to communicate.” Hux stood, gathered his datapad and made his way to the elevator. “One last thing, I would suggest not informing the other generals until General Organa has agreed to at least communicating with you and Lady Rey.” And with that Hux was off, leaving Rey and Kylo alone for the first time all morning.  
“I have to say, I was not expecting this.” Rey broke the silence.   
“All I want is to restore order to the galaxy, without the political ties to the force, or the distrust and deceit. I believe it is the right thing to do. I never had a love for the First Orders methods of how they did it, but it was always more effective than the Senate, or Empire, or especially that kriffing New Republic at helping restore planets fiscally and with resources.”  
“There was never any political interference on Jakku, so no one had love for either side. I only knew of the resistance from Unkar Plutt talking to traders and smugglers, and then I met Finn. I didn’t know what to make of it all then, honestly I don’t think I had any opinions on it till I met you.” Rey started to fiddle with her hands, suddenly feeling very anxious.  
“I don’t want to influence you. I want you to have independent thoughts and feelings. I want your opinion to help me make the best decisions. And I need your help with bring balance to this world. You are the light rising to meet my darkness, Rey. Whatever that means, we are destined to do great things. Together.” He reached out and took her shaking hands in his own.  
“I don’t think either of us are meant to be light or dark. I think there is an in between and we need to find balance in ourselves as well. You asked me once if you could teach me, and I’m now saying yes. I have this power inside of me that I have no idea what to do with, and you are so much knowledge. Help me.”   
“Of course I will help you.”   
They sat in silence a moment longer, holding each other’s hands, enjoying the content humming of the Force bond surrounding them. Neither of them fully understanding what they were to the other, but neither of them caring as they just enjoyed being with each other right now.  
“Rey, would you mind if I joined you for dinner tonight?” He asked, breaking the silence.  
“I would like that very much, Ren.” She smiled a brilliant smile at him, which he returned with his small smirk. She was happy she could produce such a reaction from this man.  
As if on cue, the comm Kylo had with him beeped.   
“Yes Hux?”  
“Sir, we were able to secure a line to the base down on Crait. If you and the Lady Rey would come to bridge, we can begin communications.” Hux stated.  
“Excellent, thank you, Hux. We shall be there shortly.” He pushed the button on the comm and it was silent again. He stared at Rey again, who had been looking at him the entire time. Shifting in his seat, he realized he was starting to feel uncomfortable with this woman sitting her, studying his so intensely. “Come on, we should be heading to the bridge now.”  
The stood up and he instinctively held his arm out for her again, which she also took without hesitation. It seemed as though they were starting to become more comfortable with each other.   
As they made their way through the labyrinth that was this Stardestroyer, Kylo was talking her ear off about the changes he was considering. He rattled on about the rigor of the Stormtrooper program, the weapons manufacturer and other things he wanted to look into changing for the better. Rey smiled as he talked, glad that he was willing to make all these changes just to be a better leader for his people. It reminded her of his mother, but she would never tell him that.   
When they got to the bridge, Hux was standing in his stiff, hands-behind-his-back, general pose. It was signature for him when standing on his bridge, looking out the large window into the endless black that was space. He was a regal man, Rey noticed. She took in the presence he gave off, exuding confidence and bravado. As she was taking in the sight, she felt Kylo stiffen next to her. Oh kriff, she thought. I am not interesting in Hux like that. Don’t be so dramatic. I was appreciating his confidence, you ninny.   
And with that comment, she felt him relax next to her slightly, but not fully. She wondered why he got so jealous. She made a hidden mental note to talk to him about that later, press on the details of his feelings toward her, maybe. She had sensed conflicting feelings from him.  
“Lord Ren, are you ready?” Hux said, turning around walking over to them. “We can go to a private room, if that would be more comfortable.”  
“No, thank you, General. I want every commanding officer on this bridge to hear our message to the Resistance.” Hux nodded and they walked over to the control center. Rey followed behind the two men, trying to maintain a strict posture as well. “Rey.” Kylo turned to face her. “You will begin the communication; I’m assuming you have a phrase or code to inform the general that you are safe. Even if you don’t, please assure her you are, that you’re free to leave any time you choose. I don’t want you to say anything you’re not comfortable with, just tell the truth and we’ll go on from there. My only demand is that you tell her about our new… leadership and what we plan to do moving forward. Is that acceptable?” He and Hux looked at her intently.   
“Yes, of course.” She felt her confidence growing, from the position she was in and the power she held in this moment. It was her moment to enact real change in the world and the prospect was thrilling, even if it was a metric ton of pressure.  
Hux gestured to one of the deck officers who flipped a switch, pushed a button and signaled back to him. He then nodded to Rey, signaling her to begin.  
“Attention, Resistance members. This is Rey. I request to speak to General Organa.” Rey said, in a voice more confident than she felt.  
There was a long moment of silence, everyone on the deck looked around, wondering if the resistance would even bother responding. Rey looked over at Kylo, who was staring straight into the void of space. He had shut his emotions off from her, and she could only assume it was because they were too strong, considering she was trying to communicate with his mother who he hadn’t seen or heard in approximately a decade.   
The silence continued for a moment longer, when all their thoughts were interrupted by a second of static before a gravelly, but regal voice of a woman cut through, “Rey, sweetheart, what on earth is going on?”  
At the sound of his mother’s voice, Kylo’s head snapped around and his eyes bore straight into Rey’s, seeking something she was incapable of giving in that moment. He must have realized that what he was looking for no one but Leia could give and begun to burn holes in the floor with his eyes.   
“Leia,” Rey breathed out. “I am speaking on behalf of myself and the First Order, which is now officially under new leadership. Snoke and his ideals are now in the past.”  
“Rey, dear, to hell with that for the moment, are you safe?” Of course that’s what she would be worried about at the moment. Rey’s safety.  
“I can assure you, I am completely safe. I am unharmed, and if I were to want to leave at this moment, I could.”   
“Is… Rey, tell me, is he there? Is he… okay?” Leia’s voice softened as she struggled to ask if her son was safe as well.  
The room suddenly felt heavy as Kylo let his emotions out through the bond. He couldn’t contain them in his own mind and he needed Rey to help balance his out. She sent waves of reassurance, as much as she could manage, across their invisible tether. It was overwhelming to share emotions with someone like Kylo Ren, who felt everything deeply, anger, love, pain, sadness.   
“He is alright. In fact, he is the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, and under his rule, the First Order would like to officially declare an armistice, a truce, with the Resistance.”  
“Is he there? Can he hear this, sweetheart?”  
“Yes, he can.”  
“On behalf of what is left of the Resistance, we accept this truce, as it would be foolish to deny it. Why even begin to lie and say we are alright. But, Ben, if you are really truly trying to change… the First Order, I want us to understand one another. What is the plan moving forward?”  
Rey looked to Kylo, or Ben, who was staring at the control panel, feeling a mix of emotions, it would take her a lifetime to distinguish between them all. She looked then to Hux, as she didn’t know how to move forward with the conversation. He seemed to understand what she needed and moved forward toward the intercom.  
“General Organa, this is General Hux speaking. On behalf of the First Order, we graciously thank you for the acceptance. We want to put behind the archaic beliefs of Snoke and the Empire, and move to build a stronger government, and we believe it is in the best interest of everyone that we all work together. We still have work on our side, to convince, or replace, those who oppose the new system we want to work out, but we hope you would agree to begin negotiations as soon as realistically possible.”   
“I think it would be prudent to begin immediately, though we have no way of getting ourselves off this salty planet. Where would these talks take place and who would be expected to be there?”   
“If location and resources are an issue, we can provide assistance. If you don’t wish to accept refuge on the Finalizer, then I hope you would agree for transports or fuel for whatever ships you may have, to get to a neutral system.”  
Leia chuckled. “I have to say, Hux, I don’t think the rest of us would agree to be taken up to the Finalizer. But fuel is necessary.”  
“Excellent, we will have a shuttle delivered down to the planet at once. We have several planets that we could choose from but I believe there is one that would be most agreeable to all parties involved.”   
“What is that?”  
“Naboo. It is my understanding that your birth mother was once queen there, and as it is still independently governed we have no sway there, other than welcome guests, as I am assuming you are as well. I could reach out to Queen Daemora within the day to make the request, if you wish.”  
“Hux, you’re a cheeky one. Yes, Naboo would be a good choice. I will keep this connection open, if we need to communicate further. I will convene with the rest of my people and let them know what we are going to be doing. And Rey, thank you. I look forward to seeing you again soon…” There seemed to be more she wanted to say but she ended it there. The line went dead and they knew she was gone.  
“Okay, well that was a success. Ren, when would you like to meet and strategize with the other generals?”   
“Tomorrow. I believe today has been quite enough. Don’t forget to send the resources required down to the planet. I want to be in route to Naboo within a week.” With that, Kylo stalked off the bridge. Rey gave a weak smile to Hux before swiftly following him out of the main hub of the ship and into confusing hallways.  
When she caught up with him he was stomping his way to the elevator. She stayed with him, but remained silent, the entire way to the hall in which their rooms were located.  
“Ren, would you like to come in?” She asked when they approached her door.   
“Yes, I would.” His emotions didn’t change, but at least he agreed.   
She placed her hand of the scanning pad and her door slid open. They walked quietly in and she sat down on the couch, grabbing her datapad and a small blanket along the way. He sat at the other end of the couch, still not speaking and keeping his head low. She didn’t expect him to talk anytime soon, but if he was alone he would probably destroy his rooms, maybe even the entire hall of rooms. This was the best thing she could think of doing.   
She flipped through the menu on the datapad, trying to decide on what to order them, as she was starving and could only assume he was too. It had been a trying day and they both needed to recover some strength and energy. She decided on ordering two bowls of nerfsteak stew, two salads and something called puffcake for dessert. She didn’t know what a lot of the food on the menu was, so she just went with simple stuff and hoped for the best.   
They sat in awkward silence before he finally sighed and leaned back into the couch, relaxing for the first time since she had met him. He was slumped in an uncomfortable looking position but made no effort to move. She decided now might be a good time to get them something to drink. She went into her small kitchen, grabbed two glasses from a cabinet and a bottle of a beautiful purple liquid. Even though she was from a barren desert planet, she knew what wine was when she saw it. And she believed now was a good time to be drinking it. She poured a generous amount into each glass and walked back into the living area.  
He followed all of her movements with his eyes and when she handed him the glass, he snatched it and swallowed a hefty amount. He winced as the warmth hit the back of his throat, but he automatically seemed to relax a bit. She knew it didn’t affect him that fast, but the comfort of it must have calmed him down.  
The door beeped, letting her know the food was here. She opened the door and a droid came in, pushing a tray of food into the room. She thanked the droid and dismissed him, pushing the tray closer to her living room table and the couches, where she decided they were going to be eating tonight.  
“I hope you don’t mind; I took the liberty of ordering food. I was starving.” She said, blushing slightly.   
“Thank you, Rey. I think eating will do me some good right now.” He stood up and moved toward the tray. He uncovered the stew and, as if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. This earned him a small chuckle for Rey, which, in turn, made him smile a bit. She really did have a presence that calmed him down.   
They each grabbed their respective bowls and got comfortable on the couch. It was a comfortable silence now, as they both ate and got lost in their food and thoughts. Rey thinking about the amazing, comfortable life she seemed to be living now and how to adjust; Kylo thinking about all the changes he was making and the feelings that came with it. While eating, they occasionally shared looks with each other, and then quickly averted their eyes. They both realized what an odd relationship they had currently. Not quite friends, but at the same time, so much more. They meant the world to each other, could probably not survive without each other at this point, but hardly knew each other.   
Once they finished their food, she grabbed their dishes and placed them in the sink. She pushed the tray out into the hall, knowing the droid would be around to collect it in a little bit. When she came back to the couch, Kylo had removed his gloves and overcoat, and was now sitting casually and even comfortably on the couch. She went over to her side of the couch and sat down, wrapping the small blanket she had around her legs. Space was cold.   
“What’s your favorite food?” She blurted out randomly.   
“Pardon?” He looked at her confused.  
“We just hardly know each other. I want to know you, since we are now… important to each other. So, what’s your favorite food? I don’t have one. I haven’t eaten enough to figure out what I like the best.”   
“Well, I guess if I had to choose, I would say cheese.”   
That was not the answer she was expecting, but it made her even happier, knowing that it was such a simple answer.  
“Cheese? Any specific kind?” She was genuinely curious now.  
“Not particularly, I’m not picky with it. I love having it was crackers. It was and still is my favorite snack.” He started smiling and she could tell he was finally relaxing. “My turn to ask you something.”  
That caught her off guard as well but she kept smiling. “Go ahead.”   
“What is your favorite color?” He was looking between her and his wine, drinking them both in.   
“Um, well I guess I would say green. I didn’t realize what a beautiful color it was till Takadona, honestly.”   
“Was that your first experience with that environment?”  
“Yes, I’d only ever been on Jakku my whole life, and then suddenly I was surrounded by green trees and browns of actual soil. Oh! And the water was so blue! It was more colors than I had ever seen before.”  
“I think you will love Naboo, it is so colorful. More than just greens and blues. The buildings are full of oranges and pinks and purples. And there are fields of flowers for miles, you could just sit and meditate all day. I used to do that as a child.”  
“We could do that together. That sounds beautiful.” He couldn’t tell which she was referring to as beautiful.  
Both. She spoke through the bond, since it was through that that she could hear his questioning thoughts. Her blunt answer surprised him so much he choked a little on the wine he was still sipping at. After recovering from that, he looked at her and smiled. She couldn’t get over his smile. It was a rare occasion that she got a full, toothy smile from him. It was usually just that half smirk, which she still found incredibly endearing, and undeniably sexy.  
“You’re beautiful, Rey.” He looked down into his wine as he spoke. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment.  
She was taken aback by his sudden compliment. That had been happening a lot in the past two days, them being surprised by things the other had done or said. She wondered if they would ever get to a point where they could exist without shocking the other.   
“Thank you…” She didn’t know how to graciously accept such a compliment by such a man.  
He sat up, suddenly, and looked intently at her. “Rey, what is it you want out of our… situation?” Neither of them knew what to call what they were.  
Sitting up straighter to match his serious posture, she thought for a moment about his question. “I guess I want answers. We share this connection, that I’m not fully convinced Snoke actually forged. I don’t think even he is that powerful. I want to explore this further. I wonder what we could do together. I want to expand my mind, my knowledge of the Force… I want to train with you, learn from you. I… I want to be… with you… in different ways.” Her confidence wavered halfway through her answer. She knew he would question the ways, and she was hoping she was prepared to answers those questions. Her feelings for him were not quite obvious to her, but she didn’t know if she was ready to express such a thing, having not known him for that long. But she felt as if she had known him her whole life.  
“Be with me?” Just as she thought, he questioned that first, ignoring everything else she had said.   
Shifting slightly on the couch, sinking further down, she tried to avert her eyes from him. She failed miserably because he was staring holes into her face every time she turned away. She decided to look him dead in the eye during the next thing she said  
“Yes, be with you. Be more than just your… apprentice.” She was hoping he would understand without her having to say the words.  
“I assumed you already were. Rey, you are the most important person to be, no matter the state of our relationship… which will always be complicated. But you are already mine.”  
She gasped at the word, hoping she didn’t sound too girlish. He always seemed to know exactly the right thing to say to her to affect not only her mind, but her body. She wondered briefly if he could sense her physical reaction to him through the bond, but then she realized at this point she really didn’t care if he did.  
“I know,” She breathed out. “I don’t think I could ever be anyone else’s, honestly.” She decided to use her sudden confidence to stand up and move closer to him on the couch. She now sat cross-legged on the cushion next to the one he was on. It wasn’t her intention to be anything more than just close to him. He was like a magnet to her.  
“I’m sorry if this scares you, but I wouldn’t let anyone else have you.” She felt the possessiveness of his statement through the bond, and while she knew it should scare her, it just turned her on more.  
“That doesn’t scare me, though it probably should. It makes me happy. I don’t think I could ever let anyone touch you, let alone take you away from me.” She shifted even closer.  
He decided to close the remaining distance between them by pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, so she just placed them on his shoulders. It felt like a very intimate moment and she had a feeling she knew what was coming next, and the prospect was enticing.  
“I want so much more than just you physically. You are so naturally gifted with the Force in a way I’ve only seen within myself, and you want to push yourself. You are strong, fierce and beautiful. I want, no, need, to help you grow your abilities.” He spoke with such passion about her, she couldn’t help but feel lightheaded. It was all too new to her, she didn’t know how to process it all.  
“I… Kylo… how do I even respond to that? You are so good with words, and I admire that you know exactly what you want and don’t hesitate to obtain it. I never knew what I had in me until you. While I don’t like the way we met, you helped awaken this part of me. And, as independent as I have always been, this is something I cannot do on my own. I need you.” She hesitated before adding. “And I need you.”  
Without hesitation, he shifted his leg under her thighs, lifting it slightly to bring her close and draw her mouth to his. It was already so much more than the shy kiss they shared in the elevator. This was hot and ready, all passion and fire. Kylo felt everything deeply, which included lust. No, this was more than just lust, but it was far too early to use other words to describe the feelings flowing between them. It was all want and need.  
Rey snaked her arms around his neck, finally knowing where to put her hands. She ran one up into his gorgeous, and unsurprisingly soft, jet black hair. She just let it rest there, a handful of locks spilling through her fingers, the other arm wrapped around his shoulders. He was holding her tightly against him, his large hands splayed across her middle and lower back. They held each other while they moved their lips carefully against the others.  
Rey made the excellent decision to run the tip of her tongue across the tender spot of Kylo’s lower lip. This gained her entrance to his hot, waiting mouth, which met her with equal feverish passion. Their tongues swirled around each other’s for a moment, as if they were fighting for dominance. Rey moaned into his mouth, which caused him to bite down tenderly on her lower lip, which in turn earned him another delectable sound from her. Rey tightened her grip in his hair, tugging slightly as their kiss turned into something more than expected. The air felt heavy around them, keeping them pressed against one another. The whole atmosphere had changed.


	3. Finding the Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is full on smutty smut here because I'm super impatient.

There was a shift in the Force and they both felt it, causing them to pull their lips apart abruptly. They stared wondrously into each other’s eyes while they felt the Force around them. It was like a shimmering red ribbon, snaking around them, keeping them together, binding them to one another. It was the most beautiful thing Rey had ever seen or felt.   
“Not to sound childish, but that was, by far, the best kiss of my life.” Rey chuckled as she shifted slightly in his arms. She didn’t know if she wanted to squirm further into him, or if she wanted to be on the other side of the couch, curled up in her blanket, just talking to him again. What does someone do after just kissing someone for five minutes straight? She really didn’t know the answer. This was something new to her.   
“Me too, sweetheart.” The name was even more endearing coming from Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo. She really didn’t know who she was, if he was one or both simultaneously. She liked to think he was the best of both worlds. That would be true balance. And she knew she wouldn’t have feelings for one and not the other. They were him, equally.   
She sat there in his arms, warm and content for another quiet minute. Neither of them knew what exactly to say or do.  
He finally broke the silence. “This is very different for me, Rey. I have never…had feelings for someone. Not like this.” He gently grabbed her legs and slid her off his lap, so she was sitting very closer to him on the couch. Though, he kept one arm around her, which she was glad about, as she didn’t want to not be close to him. “I’ve been devoted to the dark side for over a decade… it is not encouraged to love.”   
“Love is different than sex.” She stated flatly, unsure of where he was going with the conversation.  
“I understand that. That’s not what this is about. I have never felt this before, about anyone. I don’t know how to express things to you, how to be…with you. Though, I truly want to be.” He held one of her hands in his own as he spoke, playing around with her fingers out of what could only be described as nervousness. In sudden realization of what she was implying, he dropped her hand. “Do you think this is only about sex? And why would you think that?” He could feel the wave rising inside of him.  
“I didn’t know where this was heading… I don’t know how to talk about feelings either. I’ve never loved or been loved by anyone. Just sex.” She practically spat out the last part, her own anger rising to meet his. She wondered for a second if his anger was pushing her own close to the surface.  
“How many people have you been with?” Well, he was blunt.  
“Two. And neither were around for long. What about you?” She was suddenly terrified for the answer.  
“One.” There was venom in his voice when he spoke.   
“What happened?” She asked, sensing it was not going to be a pleasant story, but she needed to know him more. She wanted to know everything about it. The good, the bad, and especially the ugly.   
“It was when I first…turned to the dark side. Snoke was relentless in his drive to cut me off from any of the Jedi ways and unbeknownst to me, he… convinced a girl to pursue me. She was in training to be a Knight. We became closer in a suspiciously short period of time and we slept together. The next time I saw Snoke for my training, he laughed in my face, brought her in, and told me it was all a lie. I had betrayed one of the last Jedi beliefs that I could have still held. While I had no real feelings for her, she was still my first, and that was an attachment. And then he made me kill her. He tortured me and manipulated my mind until, to make it stop, I finally drove my saber through her chest.” By the time he was finished, he was seething. His anger flowed around him like a dark sea, ebbing and flowing around him, engulfing him. It would be hard for her to break through to comfort him, which she was unsure how to do that.  
“You… I’m so sorry.” She didn’t know what else to say or do, so she finally wrapped her arms around his large body, sending as may comforting emotions as she could through the bond. She sent him reassurance, happiness, affection. She threw it all at him, hoping something would break apart the dark sea around him.  
“You’re not running away from me,” He spoke very carefully, afraid to scare her off.  
“Why would I? You were abused since childhood by someone who at the time held more power than you. You were betrayed. How could you begin to trust your own emotions and anyone else’s intentions?” She still had her small body wrapped around his, and he was relaxing under her once more. He slid one hand up to rest on the small of her back. She had broken through his anger and she felt a wave of relief spread through her.   
“I don’t know how to love. My…parents were not an ideal example. They had an explosive sort of love. They loved when it was convenient but when it wasn’t easy the blew up, and left. They didn’t stick through the hard times, with each other or with me.” He decided it had been far too long since he had opened up to anyone and he needed this. He needed her. “I don’t want to be explosive, but I fear it is all I know.”  
“I’ve been alone my whole life. I had no parents, siblings or even friends. I was friendly with certain people, but to get what I needed to survive. I know how to survive but I don’t know how to live. Especially in a place as grand as this. And I don’t know how to love. I’ve never had any relationships, romantic or otherwise.” She realized she had rambled on a little too much. “My point being, we can learn together. If we explode, we burn together. If we fail, we help the other. It won’t be easy for us. This is probably the worst pairing in the history of the galaxy, but I’m not scared of it. I’m not scared of you.” She grabbed his face between her hands and looked into his eyes, to make sure he knew she was serious.  
“Rey, if you keep looking at me like that, I’m not going to be able to control myself.” He finally said in a low, sensual voice. It rumbled through his chest like he was trying hard to suppress it. That gave her quite a physical reaction.   
“What if I told you, I don’t want you to control yourself. Unlike anyone else that has been in your life, I want all of you, dark and light. Be angry, sad, passionate, loving, wholesome. Give it all to me, Kylo Ren. I can handle it all.”  
“That is by far the sexiest thing I have ever heard in my life.” And with that he wrapped her in his arms against and closed the distance between their wanting mouths. She groaned against his lips, happy to finally be touching like that again.  
Suddenly, she found herself laid back on the couch, with Kylo hovering above her, using his elbows to prop himself up, continuing his delicious assault on her mouth. She snaked her arms up, and ran her hands through his hair, which she found was her new favorite thing to do. He began to kiss away from her mouth, first bringing his lips to the sides of her lips, then onto her cheeks, down further, planting hot kisses along her jawline. This had her gasping. Not knowing what else to do, she used her hands and ran them over whatever parts of him she could reach. Through his hair, down his shoulders, onto his back, just caressing every part of him she could. He continued to descend down her jaw, making his way to her neck, finding her pulse and gently running his teeth over the skin there, making her body writhe under him, letting a sound escape her lips she barely recognized. It was somewhere between a gasp and a moan. He sucked gently on the skin there, before he continued even further down onto her chest.   
“You’re wearing far too much clothing, Rey.”  
“So are you.”  
“Are we…?” He didn’t need to finish the question before she was nodding vigorously.   
Suddenly he was lifting her up in his arms, bridal style, like he had done on Takadona, though these were much better circumstances. He carried her into her bedroom, throwing her on the bed, climbing on top of her once more. As he came down onto her, he had managed to strip his tunic off. She could see just how milky white and toned his arms were and she felt weak in the knees suddenly. She had seen him shirtless once through the bond and she could tell he was not shy about his physique, which why would he be. She could have stared at him for hours, had she not been pissed at him at the time.  
As he started kissing her décolletage, she was attempting to shrug out of her own tunic, struggling with him refusing to leave her skin. She chuckled as she fumbled to pull it over her head, revealing only her breast band now. He stared down at her in awe and she suddenly felt a little self-conscience. When she had had sex before, it had been a quick affair, just pants off and horrible kissing. There had been no emotional attachment, therefore no one to judge her if she wasn’t good enough, because she wouldn’t have to see them again. Wanting to take control of the situation, she grabbed him and pushed him down onto his back and straddled him. She stared down at him for a moment before reaching for the hem of his tank top, pulling it up and over his head. She ran her small hands over the broadness that was his pale, scarred chest. She had never seen a more attractive man in her life.   
As she was running her hands over him, he pulled her down, meeting her lips with his once more. This time it was a slow, controlled kiss, but not devoid of the same intense passion as before. He ran his hands over her back, in an effort to locate where the band was tucked in. Once he found it, he began to slowly unravel it with the Force, not breaking away from the kiss.  
And there she was, half naked, straddling Kylo Ren, about to make love to him. She laughed internally and wondered what he past self would think of her. Then she suddenly didn’t care, as she felt his hand on her neck, trailing downward, down her neck and between her breasts till his hand was resting on her ribcage, right below her left breast. She breathed out slowly, wanting, anticipating his touch. She almost couldn’t bear it anymore.   
He smiled up at her after breaking the kiss, sensing her impatience. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. As she smiled back down at him, he bit his lip in the most boyish way possible. It was so endearing she dropped down and kissed him once again. This encouraged him to move his hand up and cup her left breast. At first his huge hand just enveloped it, caressing her as they kissed, but then he started to kneed his hand. He used the pad of his thumb to trace over the delicate skin of her nipple, urging it to perk up for his touch. It responded quickly, pebbling up from his touch. He deepened the kiss as he continued to graze his calloused thumb over her hardened nipple.   
Wanting to take back control over the situation, he broke their kiss to briefly flip her onto her back and get on top of her again. He hovered over her, leaning down to kiss her, bringing a hand back to her breast. He only gave her a brief kiss on her lips before bringing his down over her neck, then down onto her collarbones, finally down to the hard peaks of her breasts. He gave each nipple a tender kiss, before descending down on the left one with his tongue. While he used his tongue on her left breast, he brought his hand up to caress and tweak the other one. He alternated using his tongue and hands, and she was writhing underneath him. She had never had someone touch her there just to please her. And that’s exactly what this was. She has picked up from his thoughts that he wanted her to feel how special she was to him. He wanted to please her. Even if that meant getting down on his knees, bowing before her, begging for her love. That thought itself made her sudden with pleasure.  
She was getting lost in her thoughts and the glorious feeling of his mouth on her skin, she barely registered that he was moving his kisses lower. It wasn’t until he was down to her navel that it dawned on her what he was doing.  
“K-Kylo…” She stuttered out. “What are you doing?”  
“What?” He murmured against the tan, taut skin of her toned belly. “You don’t know what I’m doing?” He then looked up to her, waiting, making sure she was okay.  
“No… No one has ever used their… mouth down there…” She didn’t know how else to put it without sounding childish.   
“That’s because no one has ever wanted your happiness or pleasure, but trust me, sweetheart, that is all I want. Do you trust me?” He was looking intently at her with those begging eyes, and in that moment she knew she would kill for this man. She would die for this man.  
“Yes,” She breathed out. “Of course I trust you.”   
He smiled and showered her stomach in kisses once again, causing her to squirm and laugh at the tickling sensation. He slowed his kisses down, and worked his way even lower, down to her waistband. He hooked his fingers in the band of both her pants and underwear. He lightly peppered kissed down her thighs as he pulled her clothes down. And then there she was, completely naked. He tossed her clothes onto the floor, then took a moment to stare at her. To her surprised she didn’t feel exposed or awkward, she felt sexy and empowered.   
He took in the sight of her body, he had never wanted to worship anything in his life, until this point. This woman could bring down the entire First Order if they weren’t careful. He would destroy worlds for her, kill for her, and die for her. She was his, and his alone. He couldn’t help but felt a pang of jealously for any man who got to touch her before him and didn’t appreciate her. He felt the dark wave of anger wash over him and wanted to kill the men before him. Destroy them. Rey was beautiful and perfect and, most importantly to him, his.   
She sensed the anger and crept into his mind to understand why he was feeling this at such a time. At first she was almost afraid, and then she was flattered. It was probably wrong that she was so turned on by his anger and jealousy, but knowing why he felt that way did something to her. She felt the familiar heat pooling low in her stomach, and the insatiable throbbing between her legs. She shifted slightly underneath him, rubbing her thighs together to relieve some of the tension building there. It caught his attention and his eyes trailed down her body to apex of her thighs. He smiled a feral smile, realizing the effect his anger had on her physically. His eyes roved over her entire boy once more, settling back on her face, which was tinted a delicious shade of pink, most likely from embarrassment.   
He dropped his head down to her thighs, close to her knees, and began to give her slow, tentative kisses. His kisses trailed over and up her thighs, and he began to slowly spread her legs apart, kissing closer to her inner thighs. Her breathing had started becoming irregular, she was nearly panting from the proximity of his mouth to her cunt. He was so close, the pressure in her core was growing.   
He closed the distance between his mouth and her cunt by running his tongue along the slit of her labia. She let out a guttural groan she barely recognized and shuddered under the intensity of the feeling. She wondered how long it would take her to peak if he kept doing that with his tongue. It shocked her, then, when his tongue began to circle her clit, she nearly screamed. He reached his hand up to her stomach and held her down as he continued his heavenly assault on her cunt. She had never experienced anything like it before, it was new and made even more intense by feeling his pleasure as well.   
She had never been more thankful for the bond, as she dipped into his mind and felt the sensation he was feeling from delivering her the mind blowing pleasure. She was squirming and bucking underneath his, as he licked, sucked and kissed all around her. With his free hand, he began to stroke her clit with the pad of his thumb as he continued to kiss her. He slowly trailed her thumb down, replacing his with his middle finger and slowly pushed into her. She couldn’t contain her scream then. It had been so long since she had felt this full, and these were just his fingers. It made her impatient to feel him inside of her. She bucked her hips against his finger, increasing his speed.   
He couldn’t help but smile at how he was effecting her, it was quite the ego boost for him and he was insanely happy that he was the first to be giving her these experiences. He wanted to have her in every way possible, like no one had before. He felt an animalistic desire to claim her, to mark her, make her his. But that was the dark in him. He also felt the pull to cherish her, worship at her feet, get on his knees and beg for her love. The conflicting feelings inside of him only heighted all the physical sensations he was feeling. The feel of her skin under his hands and mouth, her taste bursting into his mouth, all magnified by the intensity in which he felt. And the fact that he could feel all her pleasure as well. He had been in and out of her mind, looking for any indication of pleasure and he had been overwhelmed with tidal waves of emotions. It was exhilarating.  
He decided now was a good time to add a second finger, giving her a moment to adjust to his before thrusting with the same vigor as before, her matching his pace with her hips. He brought his mouth down to her clit again, drawing circles and other shapes around it with his tongue. He memorized every shape she liked he did and continued to do it, until he felt her reaching he end. Her legs began to quiver around him, but he kept with his assault. He continued to swirl his tongue around her sensitive bundle of nerves, gently thrusting his fingers in and out of her, till he felt her begin to clench around his, signaling her orgasm.  
As she came undone underneath him, she cried his name. Both his names. She didn’t know which to say. It came out as, “Fuck, Ben, oh god Kylo, oh…” and he was definitely okay with that. She was just crying out for him and that’s all he needed. It was by his hand that she had come, he had provided her with several firsts and he was thrilled. He nudged into her mind to find her thoughts muddled from her orgasm, which brought another boyish smile to his face.  
“Kylo… gods, I don’t even know what to say…” She was panting and trying to sit up, but she couldn’t, so she just propped herself up on her elbows. Her legs felt like liquid from the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. He was on his knees on the bed, sitting back on his heels, between her still spread legs. There was that boyish smile plastered on his face once more and she couldn’t help but return it with her own toothy smile.  
“Don’t worry sweetheart, we’re not done yet.” His boyish smile changed to the same sultry smile from before and her breathe was taken away. Through the bond, an image penetrated her mind, of her on her knees in front of Kylo, his hand tangled in her hair, as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock.   
She gasped audibly, suddenly feeling very shy. “I…I’ve never done that either…”  
“Would you like to?” He moved further up her body, bringing his face close enough to hers so he could feel her ragged breath on his cheek. He kissed her cheeks, then her chin, her nose, all over her face before dropping his lips down to hers, in a chaste kiss. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”  
“Kylo, I want to give you as much as you given me, but right now, I need you inside of me…” She looked at him with such admiration, such passion, how could he begin to refuse her.  
“Rey, that is all I needed to hear.” He dropped down to take her in a heated kiss again, this one lasting longer, as he felt her small, nimble fingers reach down to fiddle with the fastening of his pants. Feeling her frustration with the clasps, he broke the kiss, standing to remove his pants and underwear.   
When his pants hit the floor, Rey’s jaw followed. She was beyond shocked by the size of his cock. The men she had been with before had been slim, average in length, with a fold of skin around the tip. Men on Jakku couldn’t afford the luxury of a circumcision but she had heard of men with prettier cocks, much less smelly and foul. Seeing Kylo now, erect and proud, she was even more turned on than she imagined she’d be from seeing all of him. He was longer than she’d ever seen, and she wanted to reach out and grab his thickness between he fingers, licking the bead of pre-cum from the head. She refrained, when she saw the hungry look in his eyes, knowing she was about to feel that hard length in her. She let out a groan in anticipation and squeezed her thighs together.   
Biting his lip at her visible reaction to his cock, it took all his restraint to keep from bending her over and taking her immediately. He wanted to make sure she knew that she was more important to him than anything else in the world. She was his world, his galaxy, his light. She was his only hope and she needed to know what that meant to him.   
He climbed back on top of her, neither of them needing to say a word, communicating through heavy breaths and intense stares. He propped himself on his elbows, giving her chaste kisses along her jawline. Reaching his hand down, he positioned himself along her entrance, first rubbing the head along her cunt, wetting himself with her. They both shuddered at the feeling of him so closer to her.   
With one swift motion, he was thrust inside her gently, peppering her face with kisses, as he let her adjust to his girth. He was fully seated inside her and she was panting, attempting to buck up her hips, demanding he move. He began to move gently, in and out. He placed a hand on her wild hips, in an attempt to control her unstable rhythm, getting her to match his own pace. They moved in harmony, in sweet union, feeling each other fully. She had never been pleased so much, she felt full, mentally and physically.   
He was now holding her waist, pumping into her, watching her eyelids flutter. Unfortunately, he knew he wouldn’t last very long, as it had been a while since he had even bothered to pleasure himself. It always came quicker the more time between releases. He sent the thought to Rey’s mind, hoping she wouldn’t be offended if he came too early. She responded with a pleased feeling through their bond, definitely okay with it. He smiled and gripped her left calf, throwing it over his shoulder, improving the angle. He was thrusting into her deeper now, and she was going crazy beneath him. She was gripping the sheets, grinding her teeth and calling out in pleasure, not being shy with the feral noises she was making. And he had never seen anything sexier in his life.   
He could feel her nearing her end, and she reached up to grip his shoulders and pull him down into a messy kiss. She let her hand wander into his silky hair, gripping as he pushed in and out of her, till she reached her end. She threw her head back as her muscles clenched around him, crying out his names once more. Her mind flooded with the buzz of her orgasm, overpowering all her other sense with the pleasure that was shooting through her body. It was projecting into Kylo’s mind and it was the final feeling that drove him over the edge.  
As he felt the heat pooling in the head of his cock, he quickly pulled out, realizing they hadn’t been protected, stroking himself to completion and letting his release cover her tan, muscled stomach. Before he could fall onto his stomach next to her, he grabbed the nearest clothing item on the floor and wiped her stomach off.  
He tossed the soiled garment on the floor when he had cleaned her, and then himself, off. When he crawled into the best next to her, she was still in her thoughts, shaken from the multiple orgasms. He poked around in her head, to make sure she was fully satisfied, and, unsurprisingly, she was. Though, he was unsure if he should reach over and hold her. He didn’t know the dynamic of their relationship yet. Would holding be too much for her or did she need that after making love?   
Thankfully, she answered his unspoken question by rolling over and laying her head on his chest, locking her legs around his and settling in next to him contently. They fit together wonderfully. This was more love and comfort than either of them had ever felt in their lives and they never wanted to let go of it. He wrapped his large arms around her and pulled her as far into his chest as she could go, sighing contently. He could not believe he was able to touch and hold her like this.   
“That was…by far…the best experience of my life.” She murmured sleepily into his chest.  
“For me too, sweetheart.” He pressed his lips gently into her hair.  
They both drifted off into a blissful sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. The Force swirled around them, dancing joyfully as the two most powerful Force users in history had connected in the most intimate way possible and were one step closer to the much needed balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so pleased and there will be much more of my Huxy baby coming!


End file.
